Because It's Also Precious
by Zang
Summary: Wataru was mad at his boyfriend.


**Because It's Also Precious**

**Summary:**

**Wataru was mad at his boyfriend.**

Wataru was washing the dishes in the sink. Yuichi had told him he didn't need to but it went unheeded. The younger of the two reasoned that it's his task, since Yuichi had done the cooking.

Since Yuichi enrolled college, it had been easier for them to see each other. Usually the brunette would go to Yuichi's apartment, where they could be together without being worried of the prying eyes of Asaka and Yuichi's big brother.

Carefully Wataru wet a sponge once again before washing a green mug thoroughly. He was very fond of it. Just like the ring graced his left ring finger, the mug also had its pair, which was already cleaned and placed in a shelf.

Behind him, a handsome guy smiled secretively. It's his pleasure watching every single thing his boyfriend doing. As a model student and the stud of the century, he could have any woman he wanted -or so people thought-, but instead he chose a boy a year younger than him.

In his eyes, nobody was as beautiful as his Wataru. The boy's smile and personalities bewitched him to no end. Much to his chagrin, his cute boyfriend also attracted two other gorgeous and popular students, his senior Asaka and Wataru's junior Miho.

Silently Yuichi strode towards him and slid his arms around Wataru's waist.

Wataru jolted. The mug he was holding dropped from his foamy hands and fell. Swiftly he took it and examined the fallen object before whirling furiously.

"What the heck were you doing?" Wataru barked. Anger was clearly evident on his face. Not only that, his black orbs -that charmed people due to their audacity- blazed fire that could scorch even the hardest marble to ash.

Yuichi was taken aback. Never before had Wataru snapped him that way.

"Holding you, isn't that obvious?" he teased playfully. He didn't expect it to get his lover angrier.

"Give me a break! Can't you see what I'm doing? What if I break whatever I wash?"

Yuichi's hands froze. It wasn't a usual outburst the boy would throw at him. "I don't mind it," the blond casually remarked. "It's my fault, after all."

"But I do mind it," Wataru retorted heatedly.

Wataru's red eyes set Yuichi alarmed. One of the things about the brunette that he liked very much was that Wataru was extremely expressive. He didn't need to wild guess what's in his head since whatever he was feeling was displayed on his facial expressions. And right at the moment, just taking a peek into those eyes already confirmed the older guy that Wataru was seriously angry.

"Wataru, are you okay?" worriedly Yuichi placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Perhaps sensing that he had crossed the line, Wataru drew a deep breath and shook his head. "Nothing," he shifted a little but the taller boy's firm hands kept him in place.

"You're not yourself. Is it because of me?"

Wataru stiffed. He averted his gaze. "No," he answered in a low voice.

Yuichi opened his mouth, ready to inquire the boy for reasons. However, seeing his love's distressed face render him quiet. "Let me clean up the rest, and you take a rest."

"I-I'm fine," the smaller boy began to argue. Yuichi's stern eyes quenched his protest. After washing his hands, he walked to the balcony.

Some moments later, Yuichi sat down across him. He caressed Wataru's cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

Wataru's eyes drifted from the blue sky to his boyfriend.

"Tell me whatsoever bothering you."

Wataru bit his lip. While waiting for the words, Yuichi's mind wasn't idle. He thought of possibilities that might trouble his dear lover.

"I broke one of my parents' mugs. I was still at junior high at that time," Wataru began. "It was very special because my parents got it as a wedding gift. "

"Father was very angry, while mother didn't say anything. I...," Wataru gulped. "I felt guilty, even until now."

Realization dawned upon the blond. "Because it was precious, wasn't it?" he earned a quiet nod. So, it was because the mug that the boy had been holding.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that," Yuichi sincerely apologized.

Wataru shook his head. "I should be sorry. I over reacted. Kazuki, that mug and its pair are also precious. "

"Why?" Yuichi couldn't help but ask. So far, he always thought that the most important item for both of them were their matching rings.

"Because our names are engraved on them," Wataru lifted his eyes. "Because you bought them."

Deep blue eyes belonged to the older man softened. "They are precious because you chose them. Whatever you choose becomes very important for me."

"But you're the one who bought them," Wataru stubbornly insisted. "I was afraid I would break it. Sorry for lashing out my temper."

Yuichi let out a relief sigh. "I'm flattered you treat it like that, but Wataru, if by any chance it breaks, no need to exert any apprehension. I'll buy new ones. Besides, that kind of utensil is fragile and breakable. Foolish Wataru."

Wataru was about to argue when Yuichi prodded squarely. "I pay more attention to our feelings. Don't you remember the incident in which Miho confiscated your ring? I learned much from it, Wataru. What matters the most is the feeling and the bond, not just the vessels. Just like Toko told you."

"Kazuki..."

Definitely Yuichi had grown up in a more mature way. It's a miracle to be involved in the kind of relationship he had with the other boy. Both of them were happy that some people gave their supports and blessings, but there were also some who squarely opposed. The obstacles they had faced couldn't deter their feelings for each other, instead they had blazed stronger. And Yuichi was a fool if he let himself upset by any trivial things such as Wataru breaking their favorite mugs or even losing his ring.

"I don't care if you break any plates, or glasses and shatter them to pieces. But I will be in great agony if you break up with me."

The smaller boy was agape in shock. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Kazuki, I love you.." without hesitation he stated the words firmly.

"I love you too."

And then Yuichi got to see a wonderful smile he had fallen in love with.


End file.
